Idiossincrasia
by lilla knap
Summary: TRAD. Ela gosta de ficar parada no meio de ruas movimentadas. Ele gosta de colecionar remédios. Os dois tem suas peculiaridades. Alice/Jasper. AH. Para o "Epic T-Rated Oneshot Contest".


**Título Original** : Idiosyncrasies

**Autor Original**: Harlequin-Raven

**Sumário** : Ela gosta de ficar parada no meio de ruas movimentadas. Ele gosta de colecionar remédios. Os dois tem suas peculiaridades. Alice/Jasper. AH. Para o _Epic T-Rated Oneshot Contest_.

**Disclaimer** : Os personagens pertencem a Tia Steph, claro. A história pertence a Harlequin-Raven e sua brilhante e criativa mente. :)

N/T. : Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a Harlequin-Raven por ter me autorizado a traduzir sua fic tão facilmente. Acho que essa foi uma das coisas mais divertidas que eu já fiz! :D Enfim, aqui vai. Espero que gostem. (obs. _Idiossincrasia _é a maneira própria que nós possuímos de ver, sentir, e reagir a situações.)

* * *

Idiossincrasia

Alice suspirou pesadamente. _Estou atrasada. Muito atrasada_.

_Jasper vai me matar_.

Bem, talvez "matar" fosse um pouco drástico demais. Ele já havia passado desse ponto fazia algum tempo.

As pessoas questionavam o porquê de Alice e Jasper estarem juntos. Todos pensavam que Alice era insana por querer e sentir prazer de estar com "alguém como Jasper", como eles diziam. Talvez eles _estivessem_ certos, talvez ela realmente _fosse_ uma pessoa insana. Alice não sabia, e, francamente, não ligava. Ela apenas lhes lançava um olhar misterioso e os ignorava. Como sempre havia feito.

Ninguém nunca realmente entendeu seu relacionamento com Jasper. Muitos tentaram, porém sem obter sucesso. Para a maioria dos observadores de fora, eles pareciam o completo oposto. Grande e pequeno. Loiro e moreno. Soprano e baixo.

Mas eles tinham uma coisa crucial em comum: os dois haviam sido total e completamente prejudicados de alguma forma em sua vida.

Na ida de volta ao seu apartamento – praticamente – em ruínas, Alice pulou na farmácia para pegar a receita que Jasper havia deixado para encomendar mais cedo. Ele não estava doente, nem nada, ele apenas gostava de deixar os remédios em casa, só por precaução. Apenas no caso de ele _acabar_ precisando algum dia. Apenas uma de suas excentricidades. Assim como sua casa em ruínas. O pai de Jasper era médico, Jasper era bombeiro e Alice escrevia livros. Eles não estavam exatamente com o dinheiro curto. Eles apenas gostavam do escuro. Do destruído. Do aleijado.

Eles preferiam uma casa que fosse assim como eles.

Jasper nunca fora a um hospital para tratar sua "condição", e nem Alice havia algum dia questionado disso. Eles apenas tentariam diagnostica-lo, rotulá-lo. Eles pegariam tudo o que "era" Jasper, e tentariam encaixá-lo em um nome qualquer. Achar algum nome para o complexo de Jasper era impossível. Não havia um. Alice riu ternamente. Ele era apenas Jasper.

Um paradoxo. Inexplicável. Como ela era. Ela frequentemente fazia coisas que os outros consideravam estranhas. Como, um dia, Alice acordou com vontade de falar francês. Mas a única frase que ela sabia falar era "Je t'aime.". Então ela passou o dia inteiro com Jasper, repetindo sua única frase em francês.

Alice se lembrou de como o conhecera. A menina gostava às vezes de voltar um pouco no tempo, e relembrar aquele dia. A menina, que estava parada no meio da rua, com um saco de papel cheio de remédios na mão, deixou-se sonhar um pouco. Sonhar acordada. Recordando aquele dia. As pessoas passavam na rua e lhe lançavam olhares apreensivos, enquanto a observavam. Mas ela não ligava. As pessoas lhe passavam despercebido, e ela já não sabia mais se havia alguém na rua além dela.

_Suas mechas loiras caiam perfeitamente em cachos pela sua face. E ele os jogou para trás, deixando seus olhos azuis cheios de preocupação fitarem os de Alice._

― _Senhorita? ― ele a chamou, limpando uma gotícula de suor que se formara em suas sobrancelhas encardidas pela poeira do ambiente. Alice nada podia fazer a não ser olhar. Mas não era nele que ela estava focada. Era atrás dele, na grande e borrada figura que um dia havia sido a casa de sua família. Figuras em vermelho e amarelo matavam as últimas chamas com grandes mangueiras, fazendo barulhos de água espumante que soavam horrivelmente nos ouvidos de Alice._

― _Senhorita? ― O homem loiro disse outra vez, alongando a palavra. ― A senhorita está ferida?_

― _Não agora. Estou pensando. ― Disse Alice, enquanto olhava para sua casa em chamas. Sua família rompida. Eles estavam todos mortos, ela sabia. Ela apenas não sabia como havia descoberto isso._

_O homem loiro... um bombeiro, agora Alice o via com mais clareza pela roupa que ele vestia, olhou para ela com algo em seus olhos que parecia companheirismo. Como se ele houvesse acabado de reconhecer um espírito com certa semelhança ao seu._

_Ele não a levou ao hospital. Ele a levou para casa._

_Onde ela havia ficado desde então._

Ela nunca havia questionado o fato de ficar com ele, mas ela sabia que devia ficar com ele. Não que ela se sentisse segura ao lado dele. Mas ela não se sentia segura longe dele. O que ela realmente sentia era amor. O sentimento de que ela realmente era amada. E ela não precisava de ninguém para entender isso por ela. Ela entendia. Assim como Jasper. Assim como um canibal necessita de carne humana, e provavelmente um psiquiatra. Assim como uma vagem precisa de ervilhas.

Haviam incontáveis sorrisos.

E Alice repentinamente percebe que ela ainda está parada no meio da rua. De novo. Ela ficou lá, por mais algum tempo, até que lhe ocorreu a ideia de que agora ela estava mais atrasada que nunca. _Merda_. E Alice começou a correr em direção a casa.

Ela se aproximou da porta. Essa estava, como sempre, destrancada. Na verdade, ela não tinha uma tranca. Havia apenas um enorme e escancarado buraco no lugar onde deveria haver uma tranca e uma maçaneta. Ao invés disso, Alice apenas empurrou um pouco a porta com suas mãos, que abriu facilmente.

― Jazz? ― ela chamou, deixando a sacola de papel em cima da mesa queimada ao lado da porta.

― Aqui. ― ele sussurrou, mas com o silêncio da casa, Alice o escutou facilmente. E ela sorriu ao escutar sua voz, passando pelo espaço que um dia havia sido uma sala de estar.

Jasper estava sentado em cima do sofá encardido, com suas mãos em baixo de sua cabeça, olhando por um buraco pequeno que havia no teto. Alice se moveu para mais perto dele, e girou sua cabeça para poder enxergar melhor o buraquinho do teto. Ela não conseguia se lembrar se havia sido Jasper ou ela quem havia provocado aquele.

― O que houve? ― ela perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do torso de Jasper, no qual ela lentamente desenhava círculos imaginários, enquanto os dois olhavam para o céu cinza.

― Eu fiz uma nova cicatriz, hoje. ― ele disse com certo desinteresse.

― Eu também. ― ela respondeu com igual desinteresse em seu tom, os dois ainda olhando para cima. Ela suspirou, e foi descendo seu olhar, até encontrar o de Jasper.

Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ele a puxou para cima de seu peitoral, e a beijou. ― O que vai querer fazer mais tarde? ― ela perguntou.

― Ver as flores crescerem. ― ele disse, com um espontâneo sorriso infantil colorindo seu tom.

Porém, Alice, que odiava desapontá-lo, precisava apontar duas coisas: ― Jasper, nós não temos flores. E, de qualquer forma, elas não crescem à noite.

Seus olhos brilharam ― As _minhas _flores crescem. Elas estão lá fora.

Alice olhou pelo buraco vazio da janela. O vidro que ficava ali havia sido quebrado algum tempo atas. O jardim nu, havia sido queimado até virar cinzas, e agora nada cresceria lá. Estava praticamente morto, uma concha para um jardim que floresceria, mas com nada que indicasse que algo _havia_ um dia crescido ali. Mas, após olhar por algum tempo para o jardim, Alice encontrou os olhos de Jasper, seus olhos com a mesma antecipação.

― Tudo bem. ― ela disse sorrindo, segurando sua mão, a qual Jasper pegou, parecendo subitamente perceber que horas eram.

― Você me fez esperar. ― ele falou, fazendo bico. ― Você nunca me deixa esperando.

― Desculpa, ― ela disse, cobrindo os lábios do garoto com os seus. Ela apertou sua mão. ― Flores? ― perguntou sorrindo.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez, e disse, arregalando os olhos de uma maneira brincalhona, ― Sua mudadora de assuntos.

― Acusada declarada culpada! ― ela falou. Jasper a levou para o jardim da frente. O sol havia se posto, e agora o céu era uma majestosa mistura de cinza esfumaçado com preto. Da maneira que eles gostavam. Com um rangido agudo, Jasper jogou duas vigas de madeira para o lado, enquanto puxava duas enferrujadas cadeiras, meio quebradas, dos escombros que se encontravam jogados na frente da casa.

Ele as retirou dos escombros com pequena dificuldade, já que elas estavam um pouco enferrujadas pelo desuso. Graciosamente, Alice se sentou na sua cadeira. Jasper também se sentou, e outra vez tomou a pequena mão da moça em sua grande e pesada mão.

Juntos eles passaram a noite inteira sentados na fachada da casa, enquanto viam as flores crescer.

Ninguém mais as via, os brilhantes e murchos brotos que cresciam sob o toque sinistro da lua que atravessava os dois.

Mas _eles_ viam.

Isso era o que importava.

* * *

  
N/T. : Bem, sei que não está lá grandes coisas, afinal, eu não sou nenhum Fernando Pessoa, mas pelo menos está alguma coisa, não? Acho que dá para entender... Enfim, como disse lá em cima, acho que essa foi uma das coisas mais divertidas que já fiz no . Quando li a história, me apaixonei de vez, e sabia que tinha que traduzir isso. Foi uma experiência maravilhosa. Eu realmente aconselho, para os que realmente entendem o inglês, que deem uma lida na fic original. Vale a pena. De qualquer forma, reviews fazem meu dia (e eu realmente preciso saber o que vocês acharam... disso.). :DD


End file.
